Secret Revealed
by tanith2
Summary: Sequel to Brief Encounter with Alternate ending to TMR


Disclaimer – I own no-one  
  
Rating – PG13  
  
Pairing – Imhotep/Evy  
  
Summery – Sequel to Brief Encounter with alternate ending to TMR  
  
  
  
Secret Revealed  
  
Imhotep had been raised again and had come face to face with Ancksunamun reincarnated at the museum as Meela. He was going to raise the Army of Anubis and take over the world. Seeing the woman walking towards him he hears the curator speak.  
  
"Do not be frightened" said the curator.  
  
"I am not afraid – I am Ancksunamun reincarnated" she said to the mummy.  
  
"Only in Body at the moment" he replies. "But soon I shall bring your soul back from the underworld. And our love shall once again be whole"  
  
"I have a gift for you" said Meela  
  
She took him over to the gurney where Evy was now sitting, her hands and feet tied where they had kidnapped her from the house. He was shocked to see her there and thoughts of their last meeting came back to him.  
  
"Her" he said.  
  
Saying something in Egyptian to meela, the woman took offence and realized that something was not quite right here. Imhotep had told her not to harm Evy and to let her go. She replied to Imhotep and then turned to Evy.  
  
"Burn Her!" she shouted.  
  
Imhotep glared at the woman and then back at Evy who luckily was being rescued by Rick as Ardeth blazed away with a Thompson from the balcony. He was glad in a way although he wanted to kill Rick. There was no way he wanted to murder Evy.  
  
A battle ensued and resulted in the destruction of part of the museum. Then it continued to Egypt in the pursuit of the Scorpion King and the fact that Alex had been kidnapped wearing the bracelet of Anubis. On the train he spoke to Alex because the Bracelet would lead them to Ahm Shere where the Scorpion King lay.  
  
There was something about this boy but he couldn't put a finger on it. After all he was 'Ricks' son and yet. He wasn't going to kill him deliberately but he didn't know that Lock-nah would given the chance, at least not yet he didn't.  
  
For three days Evy and the others pursued Imhotep and Alex then found themselves at Ahm Shere. The balloon crashed into the jungle and they would have to walk to the pyramid and try and find Alex on the way. They didn't know that he had to be inside the pyramid before the end of the seventh day or he would die.  
  
About a mile away, Imhotep and his entourage arrived too, it was dark but he told Meela to stay with the men as he wanted to look around and only wanted two men with him.  
  
"I am safe, nothing can harm me or you. I won't be long" he said.  
  
"Yes my Lord, we will wait then we'll take over the world" she replied.  
  
He kissed her and she watched with Lock-nah and the men. As he walked through the jungle towards the pyramid, he saw the torchlight of Rick and the others. Somehow he had to get Evy alone. He told the men to get Rick and the others to chase them leaving Evy by herself.  
  
It didn't take long and Evy was very good with a rifle and she waited for the others to return. Hearing a rustle behind her, she turned thinking it was the men back. She was wrong.  
  
"Hello Evy"  
  
"Imhotep – what do you want, where is Alex?"  
  
"He is safe for the moment" he replied.  
  
She hated this man and yet she loved him too, after all he had given her a son. But he had kidnapped him and she didn't want anything to do with him, so she thought.  
  
"Ri…." She started to shout.  
  
But he raised his hand and shook his head. She stopped, why she didn't know but they could have been back in minutes if she had wanted them to. Imhotep walked towards her, he was very handsome, even more so than she remembered and then she thought of the museum.  
  
"Thank you for trying to save me at the museum" she said.  
  
"I don't want you dead, but Anksunamun does and she will kill you given the chance"  
  
The closer he got the more a fire grew, she tried to ignore it and wanted to shout for Rick but her voice didn't work. She started to feel hot and giddy with this man so close, she remembered the market place and how he made her feel, Rick had never been able to do that.  
  
Suddenly for some reason, everything started to fade out and Imhotep grabbed her as she passed out. Sweeping her up into his arms, he walked into the thickest part of the jungle and laid her on the fern covered floor.  
  
"Evy…can you hear me?" he asked patting her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and backed away slightly as she realized who it was, then she calmed down.  
  
"I could never hurt you, not now" he said softly.  
  
Still Evy's head told her to shout for Rick but her heart was winning. As he held her, she snaked a hand round his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
"I must be insane but I want you…damn how I want you" she gasped.  
  
  
  
Rick and the others were not winning with the two men because horrible little pigmies had joined in. Jonathan had been stunned by one the things and Ardeth had been knocked out which left Rick to fight them himself. Soon both men were dead and he left them to the pygmies, he task now was to bring the other two round and get back to Evy.  
  
"Take it easy pal" he said to Ardeth as he came round.  
  
"What hit me?" he asked holding his head.  
  
"A log, look if you can stand we have to get back to Evy, she is on her own. Jonathan get up out of that hole" he shouted.  
  
Jonathan was already trying to get out of the hole where he had jumped, he hadn't been hurt and the three men walked the half mile back to where they had left Evy, only to find her gone. Ardeth sat down on a log, his head throbbed and he felt dizzy.  
  
"Oh God where is she, they must have taken her. Come on we have to find her"  
  
  
  
Evy still laid in Imhoteps arms, sated and content, he certainly knew how to pleasure a woman. She could hear the others shouting her name but she didn't want to move, they would never find them in this thick fern and undergrowth.  
  
"Imhotep, I really have to go, please"  
  
"I am not stopping you Evy, I just wanted to be with you again"  
  
"What about Alex, let him go, please, for me"  
  
"He will be fine as long as you get him into the pyramid before the dawn on the seventh day or before Lock-nah kills him, I think he would given the chance. You understand why I am doing all this"  
  
"No but you won't win, Rick will see to that" she said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question before you go"  
  
"Yes" she said standing up and straightening her clothes .  
  
"Is Alex Rick's son?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, somehow he knew and she couldn't lie to him.  
  
"No, he is your, Imhotep, he is your son"  
  
With that she walked away, leaving him standing there with tears in his eyes. The one thing he had always wanted and now he would never see him grow up. He made a decision there and then, Alex would not die, not at his hands and neither would Evy. Somehow he would get the Army of Anubis without harming either of them.  
  
"Evy where were you, we were worried?" asked Rick as he saw her coming into the clearing.  
  
"I hid when some of the men came through here, I waited till I was sure it was you coming back" she lied "Ardeth are you alright, here let me look at that"  
  
She went over to Ardeth who was still holding his head and wiping the blood from his forehead where he had been hit.  
  
"No leave it, I'm fine bit of a headache but I'll be alright" he replied looking at her.  
  
Suddenly he saw something in her face, something had happened while they were away but he couldn't quite work out what.  
  
"Come on let's get Alex before they kill him" shouted Rick loading his rifle.  
  
"Imhotep won't hurt him, he promised" she said without thinking.  
  
Rick didn't hear her but Ardeth did and would have to speak to her.  
  
"Rick, you and Jonathan go on, I'll bring Evy, I think I do need something done with this, it's bleeding again"  
  
"Okay if you are sure but don't be long, it's not safe here"  
  
Evy went to look at the cut but Ardeth stopped her.  
  
"What did you mean Imhotep promised" he asked.  
  
"Nothing…I…nothing" she stammered.  
  
"You've seen him haven't you, spoken to him, where and why?"  
  
She went to walk away but she owed Ardeth so much and decided he could be trusted with her secret.  
  
"You're a wise man Ardeth, if I tell you something please, promise never to tell Rick"  
  
"It depends Evy on whether it puts our lives at risk but I will try not to"  
  
She told him everything, well almost and he was shocked that she could have done that.  
  
"How could you do this, you could have got us all killed. Imhotep is ruthless, he cares about no-one. What makes you so sure he will not kill you or Alex, he is using him to get to the Scorpion King, when he has finished with him, he will kill him"  
  
"No Ardeth he won't, he promised me"  
  
"You are so naïve Evy, I am sorry but I have to tell Rick, at least part of this. Our lives are at stake. I do not want to be killed because you went with this 'man'"  
  
He went to find Rick but Evy grabbed him to stop him.  
  
"No Ardeth…please…Imhotep won't kill us…I swear"  
  
"For Gods sake Evy, he will, nothing will stop him getting his way. You have to believe me" said Ardeth almost shaking her.  
  
"Ardeth…Imhotep will never kill his own son" she blurted out.  
  
This comment stopped the Med-jai in his tracks, he let go of her and looked at her.  
  
"His son…who…oh my God…Alex…he is Imhoteps son"  
  
The last comment was a question and a statement. Evy sat down on the log and tears ran down her face. Ardeth walked over to her and crouched down in front of her and took her hands.  
  
"How Evy…when?"  
  
"At the market place…he took me to this room, I couldn't say no…he never forced me…I wanted him Ardeth…oh how I wanted him. Then after I found out that I was pregnant, I knew it wasn't Ricks but I made out that it was. But I knew. Then tonight, he conned you into going after those men…I was with him when you came back. Oh Ardeth what a mess I have made, I am so sorry…what do we do…I want Alex back"  
  
Ardeth put his arm round her, he knew this was painful for her even if she had brought it on herself. After a few moments they got up, Rick would wonder where they were.  
  
"Are you going to tell Rick?" she asked wiping her face.  
  
"No…not now…this is between you two, however if anything goes wrong and our lives become any more at risk, then I will have to reconsider"  
  
They went off in search of Rick and Jonathan and found them about a mile away. After that things happened quite quickly, Alex was rescued by Rick and they ran into the pyramid just in time where the bracelet unlocked itself and Alex threw it away. Ardeth had gone back to his tribes to get ready for the battle that would surely happen.  
  
As Rick and Alex lay getting their breath back, he saw Imhotep and Ancksunamun walk past, Jonathan was thrown out of the way but Evy wasn't touched. He wondered why but was thankful.  
  
Ancksunmun saw this and was furious, why didn't he kill her, he had the chance. Taking out a dagger, she plunged it into Evy's stomach. Rick screamed her name and started to run towards her, Imhotep turned at the sound and saw Evy fall.  
  
He couldn't help her without giving away their secret but he had tears in his eyes as he dragged Ancksunamun away. Suddenly he turned and shouted to Alex.  
  
"ALEX USE THE BLACK BOOK"  
  
Then he turned on Ancksunamun.  
  
"What did you do that for, I told you never to touch her" he yelled.  
  
She had never seen him so angry and she tried to calm the situation.  
  
"My Lord, I thought…she was a threat, she had to die"  
  
"No…I promised her she would live"  
  
"When, when did you promise this, I am your woman not her" she retorted.  
  
Imhotep backhanded her across the face and walked off. She decided that she didn't like this side of him. Making a decision there and then, if there was anyway she could get the Army of Anubis, he wouldn't stand a chance. She had only been with him for the power after all.  
  
Evy died in Ricks arms and he was beside himself. Getting up he told Jonathan to stay with Alex, he was going to find them and destroy them once and for all. He walked into the pyramid. Jonathan and Alex sat there with the body of Evy.  
  
"Uncle Jon, what did Imhotep shout as he left?"  
  
"Something about using the black book. No idea what he meant"  
  
They sat there for a while, both of them still upset over Evy and Jonathan was trying to comfort Alex. Suddenly Alex jumped up and pulled at his uncle.  
  
"I do…come on Uncle Jon…bring mum"  
  
"Where…what are you going to do?"  
  
"He said use the black book…that's it…it will bring mum back…come on…we have to get it"  
  
Jonathan picked Evy up and followed Alex into the pyramid, hoping that this was going to work. They followed the writing that led to the Scorpion King and saw that the black book was laying on a chest. Alex took it and went to where Jonathan had laid his mum, while the man confronted Ancksunamun. Imhotep was no-where to be seen.  
  
After getting a few hints of Jonathan at the same time, Alex found that the black book worked and Evy was brought back from the dead. Then she took over from Jonathan and told them to go and help Rick.  
  
"How did you return…oh the black book" said Ancksunamun.  
  
"Yes and I am going to kill you" replied Evy.  
  
They fought for a while and then Evy punched her on the face, making her stagger back. Then the woman pushed Evy against the wall and held a dagger to her throat.  
  
"I will kill you and then destroy Imhotep. I will command the Army of Anubis and rule the world. That was my plan always, to have power that no- one and nothing else could have"  
  
"Leave us alone, we will destroy you and the Army will never walk the earth again"  
  
The fought again and she demanded to know what hold Evy had over Imhotep that he wouldn't kill her himself and he had had several chances. Evy told her in no uncertain terms.  
  
"Alex is his son, that's why"  
  
"His son…you bitch and I thought he loved me and would take no-one but me. I am going to kill you"  
  
She chased Evy through the passageway that led to where the Scopion King was chasing Rick. After a lot of exchanges, the stick that Jonathan carried was actually a spear and Rick threw it at the Scorpion King and sent him and his army back to the underworld.  
  
The whole place seemed to be falling apart after this and they all had to try and escape. Rick and Imhotep fell into a pit and grabbing onto the edge, tried to save themselves. Ancksunamun ran out and left Imhotep hanging there.  
  
A look of disbelief on his face, he thought she loved him and now realized that all she had wanted was the power and had left him to die. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her disappear up a passage. He looked over at Rick who had just about climbed over the edge. Evy was watching them.  
  
Rick shouted at her to get out but she refused and running over to the two men, dodging the falling rocks, she pulled Rick the last few feet over the edge. They ran to the wall and watched as Imhotep struggled to climb over. This became too much for her and leaving Rick where he was, went to run over to Imhotep. Rick grabbed her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, leave him, he is going to be destroyed, which is what we want and then we can get out of here"  
  
"No..I can't leave him there, I have to save him"  
  
"You're insane…come on…we have to leave, this place is falling apart…why are you doing this?"  
  
"He is Alex's father, that's why" she shouted running over.  
  
Dodging the falling rocks that were getting worse now, she grabbed Imhotep by the arms and pulled him, but he was too heavy.  
  
"Leave me Evy…you have no choice…go back to Rick and get out of here"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here, come on help me" she yelled to him.  
  
Rick stood there stunned for a few seconds and then thoughts flashed though his mind, suddenly he ran. Evy felt the man suddenly become lighter and looking saw Rick beside her.  
  
"Come on you SOB…lets get you out of here and then I'm going to kill both of you"  
  
Within seconds they were running with Jonathan and Alex to find a way out of the pyramid. Finding none because the whole of Ahm Shere was dissolving into the sand, they had to climb up to the top of it. Realizing that they were all trapped and about to die, Alex hugged his mother. Then a voice from above made them look up and they saw Izzy in the balloon, telling them to get on board quickly. This they did, including Imhotep, however Jonathan had to grab the diamond from off the top of the pyramid before they flew off.  
  
Imhotep went and stood at the bow of the balloon while the others got their breath back. Then they stood up and saw Ardeth down below them and they waved at him to let him know that they were safe. Just as he was about to ride off, he spotted Imhotep on the balloon and wondered what the hell was going on. He would ride to the Magic Carpet place of Izzys and find out.  
  
Rick grabbed Evy and marched her to where Imhotep was standing and demanded to know what was going on and why they had saved this 'creature'  
  
"So an explanation please Evy…telling me how HE is the father of Alex and not me and why on earth have you never told me till now…hang on that means that you went with him…you're sick…you've lived with me all these years and have lied to me the whole time. There is me thinking that Alex is mine and all the time he belongs to a 3000 year old mummy. Come on…I am dying to hear this and it had better be good"  
  
She explained as best she could what had happened, at the market place and then how she found out she was pregnant. She did not tell him that she had been with Imhotep in the jungle. It would serve no purpose with things the way they were.  
  
Rick went mad and flew at Imhotep who tried to defend himself. He was still mortal. Jonathan and Alex stood and watched what was happening then Izzy came running up and told them to stop fighting or the whole thing would end up in the desert. Evy ran in between the two men.  
  
"That is enough…what the hell do you think you are doing. Don't you think we have all been through enough without fighting up here. Alex is the one we should think of, not ourselves. Rick get over there, Imhotep stay up here and don't move. Alex come with me"  
  
She went to explain to Alex and try and selvedge something from the mess she had made. But he stopped her.  
  
"I know mum, I've always known. Don't ask me how but I have. Seeing the pictures of him, things that I can do, memories that I shouldn't have. Maybe I should be angry with you but I'm not. You had your reasons for not telling, I understand that now but although Imhotep is my father, Rick is my dad."  
  
She hugged him, tears running down her face, Jonathan was listening to what he said and walked over to where Imhotep was. Evy went to talk to Rick but he didn't want to know. As far as he was concerned they were through, he would leave as soon as they got back to Cairo.  
  
"Dad you can't go, I love you" said Alex.  
  
"I love you son, no matter who your real father is but I can't forgive your mother for what she has done. Nothing can change that, I can't live with her anymore, she lied for too long"  
  
Evy tried to change his mind but he would have none of it.  
  
"Do you love him Evy?" he asked.  
  
She never answered so he asked her again, anger showing in his voice.  
  
"I don't know Rick…yes…I suppose I love you both, in different ways. I wish I didn't but…."  
  
He walked off and stood behind Izzy, tears pricking his eyes. He loved this woman so much and she had betrayed him with this 'thing' He could never believe or trust her again. Imhotep walked over to Evy who was looking out across the desert.  
  
"Evy…are you alright…why did you safe me, you should have left me there and then none of this would have happened"  
  
"I couldn't leave you…I love you…as insane as that sounds, I do. I also love Rick. I know…you should be destroyed but I can't do it and I couldn't leave you there…God what are we going to do" she replied.  
  
He went back to the end of the balloon and Alex went over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"Imhotep…why did you shout at me to use the black book, you could have left mum to die?"  
  
"I promised her that I would never harm her or you. I only found out that night in the jungle that you were my son. Rick doesn't now that I saw her that night and she never told him, it would serve no purpose now for him to know. I had a feeling when I spoke to you on the train that you were special to me. I am sorry it all had to come to this"  
  
"What happens to you now…are we going to destroy you or are you going to live as we do?"  
  
"I can't be destroyed now, I am mortal, I can only be killed as any other man would be Alex…Ancksunamun showed me that power is not all it is cracked up to be. Once she loved me and died for me, now all she wanted was the power and would have destroyed me to get it. Your mother showed me love and affection and she cared. It was because of that, that made me decide not to kill her and then when I found out that you were my son. It all made sense. How much of a fool I had been and that a son meant more to me than anything"  
  
"This sounds selfish but I don't want you to die, I want to know about you, your life before, you, everything."  
  
Imhotep smiled as Alex went over to Jonathan and settled beside him as he spoke to his mother.  
  
"You know he is mortal now, dad can't destroy him but he can be killed. He that what is going to happen mum, I don't want him to die"  
  
"I have no idea Alex, I have made such a mess of everything, I haven't a clue what we are going to do, either with your dad, Imhotep, nothing"  
  
They were all silent until they arrived at the Magic Carpet and then they got off and unloaded the stuff. Rick picked up his things and started to walk away, Evy ran after him.  
  
"I'm not coming back Evy, I can't. You lied to me about something that I thought was precious, our son, our marriage everything. I can't go back. Look after Alex and Jonathan, I will stay in touch, eventually"  
  
Evy pleaded with him not to go but it was too late, she had destroyed everything and she knew it. Tears streamed down her face but she knew there was nothing that could be done.  
  
"What about Imhotep?" she asked "I thought you wanted to destroy him?"  
  
"I couldn't give a damn what happens to him, you can move in with him, send him away, kill him, do what you want, I don't' care"  
  
With that he walked away, got in his car that was still there and drove off. Evy burst into uncontrollable tears and Imhotep wasn't sure what to do. But then she did it for him, she turned and ran into his arms and he held her tight, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Alex and Jonathan left them and took their stuff inside the building, both very upset about Rick. Neither knew what was going to happen now, Jonathan had kept his mouth shut for once, he would just be there for all of them.  
  
Just then he saw Ardeth riding up with some of his men, he went to greet them. They asked what was going on and he explained all that had happened. As they talked, they looked over at Evy and Imhotep still in each others arms and wondered what the future would bring to them all.  
  
The tribes wanted to send Imhoteps soul to hell but Ardeth said no. the decision would have to be Evy's now. He was mortal and she would have to decide what to do about the whole situation. There was a lot to lose and already lost because of what she had done, what happened now they could not be involved in unless she wanted it.  
  
"Are you alright Alex?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"Yes Ardeth, I'm okay, I have two fathers now and I have to get them together and help get this sorted out"  
  
"But you are only 9 years old Alex, this is not your problem" he replied.  
  
"Yes it is, because you see Ardeth, I love them all, I have to sort it out, Come on Uncle Jon, we have work to do"  
  
Ardeth shook his head and turning his horse around, gave one last look at the situation and with his men, rode out of the place. He would keep in touch in the next few days and see what was going to happen, but for the moment he would leave things alone. Much to his mens disgust.  
  
(Maybe I will do another one, I am thinking) 


End file.
